So Innocent
by Digiking
Summary: Tomoyo finally gathers enough courage to tell Sakura how she really feels about her. But will she get desirable results? *Yuri warning! Sakura/Tomoyo* R/R please
1. Confessions

So Innocent 

By Digiking

Author's note: Wow, my first yuri fic. Well, since this is my first one, please be kind. I've taken a liking to this certain CCS couple so I decided to take a shot at writing for it. Now if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Can't say I didn't warn you. Any flames will be shot down by my Flamedestroyomatic™! Now onward to the fic! 

Tomoyo couldn't take it any longer. She just had to tell Sakura. Just had to. It had been eating her up inside for years now and she couldn't hide it any longer. She had been in her room watching one of her many Sakura videos. This one was a video of her and Sakura having fun at a costume party. After seeing Sakura dressed in that beautiful cat costume and dancing with some boy she decided now would be the time to tell her. Before she lost her to someone else.

She picked up the phone and called her up.

"Hello?" said one of the sweetest voices she had ever heard.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"Oh Tomoyo-chan! How are you doing?"

Her voice…so innocent...

"Sakura...is there anyone at your house right now?"

"No. Since it's Saturday my father went out of town and won't be back till Monday. It's a 3-day weekend after all."

"Good. There's something I have to tell you, but it can't be said on the phone. It must be said in person."

"Hmm?"

"I'll be right over." Click.

Sakura stared into the phone. "Must be important." she said and hung up.

Tomoyo finally made her way to Sakura's house. She took a deep breath. She rang the doorbell. Sakura opened the door with a bright smile on her face that nearly melted Tomoyo.

"Come on in, Tomoyo-chan," she greeted happily.

Tomoyo walked into her house and took a deep breath again.

"Sakura, I--"

"Oh I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan, but I was up in my room brushing my hair. Mind if we go up there so I can finish?"

"Oh, sure."

The two friends walked up to Sakura's room. Tomoyo sat on Sakura's bed while Sakura sat near her dresser brushing her hair. She looked so lovely the way she was doing it so gracefully. Tomoyo decided not to interrupt this moment of beauty. When Sakura was finished she put her brush down, got up, sat next to Tomoyo, and put her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. She gave her one of her nicest smiles.

_Why must she torture me so? Tomoyo thought in aguish._

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

So innocent...

Tomoyo looked down and blushed very hard.

"Sakura-chan, how long have we known each other?" Sakura was stunned at the question.

"Why...since forever I believe."

"Right. But what do you think of me?"

"Why that is quite silly. You're my best friend!"

"I know, but...did you ever think friends could become...more than friends?"

Sakura had a blank look on her face. "I'm not following."

Tomoyo continued to look down.

"Well, remember back a long time ago, on Field Day after my mom and your dad finished fighting and after you captured the Flower Card? When we were talking about how my mom and your mom loved each other? I told you that I loved you?"

"Of course! If that's what you're talking about I already told you that I love you as well."

"But that's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"I meant that...well..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in a serious fashion. "Tomoyo...speak up..."

"...I love you"

"........."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura in the eyes.

"I love you, Sakura. I've fallen madly and crazy in love with you."

Sakura looked away. Tomoyo stared at her. For the longest time no one spoke.

"How long?" Sakura finally spoke. 

"Huh?" asked Tomoyo.

"How long have you been in love me?" she reiterated without looking at her.

Tomoyo gulped and looked down once again.

"I...don't know. Pretty long."

"I see." Sakura looked at Tomoyo. As soon as Tomoyo felt Sakura's eyes on her, she looked up at her as well. More awkward silence. Tomoyo was beginning to think this was a mistake. Like this kind of secret should've been taken to the grave. But Sakura reached her hand out toward Tomoyo's face. _What's she doing? Is she going to slap me?  But instead, to Tomoyo's surprise, she stroked her cheek. Sakura smiled a warm smile. Tomoyo's face turned extremely red from blushing._

"That must've been hard for you, wasn't it?" she asked softly. Tomoyo nodded.

"I'm sorry."

But Sakura's expression changed faster than a speeding bullet.

"But…I don't think we can see each other anymore."

Tomoyo stopped like she'd been shot.

"W-What? But-but," Tomoyo cried

"Please…just go."

"Sakura-chan, I---!"

"Tomoyo, please…just…go…"

These four words hit her like four lead bullets to the chest (hey! Three gun analogies in a row!). Tomoyo slowly got up. Tears welled up in her eyes. Sakura turned away and walked up to her dresser and looked down. She didn't even call her what she liked hearing out of her mouth most. "Tomoyo-chan".

Tomoyo didn't understand. Everything had been going well. Why was…why was Sakura acting like this. But she respected and loved Sakura more than anything. If this is what she wanted, then so be it. Tomoyo slowly walked to the door of her room. She took one last look at Sakura and left. Sakura looked at the direction Tomoyo had been with tear-stricken eyes. She looked out the window and saw Tomoyo walking gloomily down the streets.

"If only she knew…Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo tried to figure out why Sakura had been acting that way. But she couldn't. She couldn't figure out why Sakura would reject her like that. But she still loved her. If only she knew the reason. If only she knew.

Isn't it obvious?

 ***************************

A/N: Wow. Not really my best endings. I really gotta quit making these type of endings. That's not how it originally was suppose to be but when I wrote it, it just sorta…happened. And I hope my sister (who also writes for FF.net) doesn't see this story or she'll flip. Ah well. I could make sequel for this if people like it. Or if I want to. Or whatever. 


	2. Torture

A/N: Hey, I decided to continue it since I didn't really like the ending. Anyway, you know the drill. I don't own any of these characters; they belong to CLAMP and whoever created them. I apologize if some characters act out of characters since some I don't know some too well.

********************

2 weeks later…

Sakura sat at her desk in school. Tomoyo had set next to her, but neither of them said a word to each other. Sakura didn't even acknowledge Tomoyo's existence. Whenever Tomoyo would look her way, she'd just look away and pay attention to something else. Chiharu and Rika noticed this.

"What the heck is going on? It's almost lunch-time and neither of them have spoken to each other all day!"  wondered Rika.

"Do you think they had a fight?" asked Chiharu.

"Maybe. Let's talk to them at lunch."

"Or maybe you should mind your own business and leave well enough alone," said a voice. The girls turned to Syaoran who had been listening in on their conversation.

"You just eavesdropped on our conversation and you're telling _us_ to mind our own business?" Rika said scornfully.

"Uh…" Syaoran decided to shut up.

********************

At lunchtime, everyone gathered outside to either eat or play with friends. Tomoyo just sat behind a bush and ate her lunch in silence. She looked at the sushi that had been made for her and took a bite out of it. She looked over to where the kids were playing and saw Sakura talking with a bunch of girls. A boy came over and tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura swiveled around and immediately blushed crimson red. Tomoyo felt her heart rip in two. Tears fell down her cheeks, but she immediately wiped them away for fear someone would see her.

Too late.

Chiharu and Rika had been watching her and saw what she was doing. They traced her line of vision and saw Sakura with the boy. A light bulb went off above Chiharu's head.

"Of course!" she cried, "This must be the classic case of jealousy! Tomoyo's upset because Sakura seems to be getting that boy's attention and not her!" She smiled as she drew to her conclusion.

"Or it could be the other way around," said a voice. The girls turned around to see Syaoran eavesdropping again.

"Huh? What are you talking about? And why are you listening in on our conversation again?" Rika demanded.

"I thought you girls knew Tomoyo," said Syaoran, not responding to what Rika had just said. Rika and Chiharu looked at each other.

"Of course we know her. She's our friend. But what do you mean by it could be the other way around?"

"If you know Tomoyo, then you'd understand what I meant," Syaoran said cryptically. And with that he walked away to God knows where. Rika and Chiharu looked at each other incredulously.

"If we knew Tomoyo…"

"…then we'd understand what he meant." They looked at Tomoyo again, and at Sakura. The boy had apparently gone away and she was still looking at her.

"Tomoyo's the nicest person we've ever known. She'd never be jealous of Sakura. She loves her too much," said Rika.

"Wait a minute," said Chiharu. She paused. "Say that last part again."

Rika looked at her questioningly, but complied.

"She loves her too much." An awkward silence filled the air.

"Chiharu-chan…that might be it."

Chiharu's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, Tomoyo-chan's in love with Sakura!" 

"Shh! Not so loud! You want the entire school to know?" Rika cried.

"Sorry!" Chiharu said quickly, "Should we go talk to her?" Rika nodded.

The two walked over to Tomoyo who was still silently crying.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

The voice startled Tomoyo who quickly looked up to see her friends. She quickly rubbed away her tears and tried to muster her most cheerful voice, "Hello Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan. How are you all today?"

"Tomoyo-chan, can we ask you why you and Sakura haven't been talking to each other recently?"

Tomoyo looked away with a sad look on her face.

"It's a long story," she said.

"We've got time," said Chiharu.

"Ok, then, a long story I don't feel like telling," Tomoyo reiterated. Rika and Chiharu felt a pang of guilt. Rika took a deep breath and decided to come out with it.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you in love with Sakura?"

Silence.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo got up. "Excuse me," she said with tear-filled eyes. She walked away from them and headed toward the school.

After a moment of silence, Chiharu turned to Rika and smiled.

"Well that's an obvious 'yes'."

*********************

School had finally let out. Rika and Chiharu decided to meet up with Sakura and try to talk to her. Usually Sakura would walk home with Tomoyo, but not today. Today or ever.

Sakura said good-bye to some other school friends and finally headed home. Rika and Chiharu caught up to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" greeted Rika.

"Hi, guys. What's up?" she greeted back.

"Sakura, could we talk for a moment?" asked Rika.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Tomoyo is."

Sakura's cheerful expression devolved into an indifferent one.

"Oh. What about her?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Why aren't you talking to her?"

"We couldn't be friends anymore."

"Why not?"

"We just couldn't. Leave me alone," Sakura said. She walked faster to try to escape them, but they stayed persistent.

"We talked to her, Sakura," said Rika. This stopped Sakura dead in her tracks.

"What did she say?" she asked.

"Not much, but we could figure it out," uttered Chiharu.

"Oh? And what did you figure?"

"She loves you, Sakura-chan," Rika said quietly. Another silence filled the air. Finally Sakura responded.

"I know."

"So then why won't you talk to her?" they asked.

"In case you have forgotten, Tomoyo's a _girl_," Sakura replied.

"So?" they said.

"Are you guys in love with girls?"

Rika and Chiharu looked at each other.

"Well, no, but--"

"I rest my case," finished Sakura. She began to walk again.

"It's ok if she's a girl. That happens," said Rika.

"That's how love is," Chiharu added.

"Well love is something I shouldn't be wasting my time with," said Sakura with bitter hatred. She stormed away.

"You know, you're denial could easily be mistaken for the fact that you actually return the feelings!" Rika called out angrily. Sakura stopped again. She turned around and walked back to them with an angry look on her face.

"You wanna know something?" she asked defiantly.

"Huh?"

"Guess what? You know my older brother, Touya? He came out of the closet weeks ago. He's been secretly in love with Yukito and you know how my father reacted to that? He flipped his lid! He got so angry that he almost kicked him out! Now tell me, how do you think he would react if he found out his only other child was a homosexual? How do you think he would react?!"

Rika and Chiharu were speechless.

"I thought so." She continued walking. Rika regained her composure.

"Is that why you're rejecting her? Because of what your father may think?" she asked. Sakura didn't need to answer.

"So you want to love her, but you can't. That's it, isn't it?" Chiharu asked quietly. Sakura broke into a run and ran to her house, leaving her two friends behind. Rika and Chiharu decided not to pursue, because now, they understood.

Sakura ran to her house and opened the door. No one was home. Dad must've been at work, while Touya was out with Yukito most likely. She threw her stuff on the floor and ran up to her room.

"Hey, kid, what's up? Have a good time at school?" asked Keroberos. But Sakura just fell onto her bed and cried.

********************

A/N: Just to let you know, this ain't the end. The final chapter is up next!


	3. Out of Love

Thoughts of Sakura ran through Tomoyo's mind. All she ever wanted was Sakura's happiness. But Sakura wasn't happy with her. She avoided her all together. She didn't want her. She wanted her out of her life. Tomoyo sat in the kitchen and looked at the cabinets. Out of her life. If that's what Sakura wanted than that's what she'd get. Not to mention that Tomoyo wanted to have nothing to do with the pain she was feeling inside of her. So she walked up to the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. 10 tablets were left. She went and got a glass of water and sat at the table.

"Bottoms up," she said sorrowfully. She opened the aspirin bottle and took every single tablet out…

******************** 

Sakura had been working on her homework. She hadn't said a word to Kero, Touya or her father since she got home. When her father came he greeted her with a happy hello, but she didn't say anything to him. She didn't even respond to Touya's teasing.

"Darn it, Sakura, what's wrong with you?" asked Kero flying around her head, "Why won't you speak? What happened to you at school today?" But Sakura didn't answer so Kero finally gave up.

"All right, forget it. You'll talk when you can. In the meantime I'm gonna play some video games. Hope it doesn't disturb you," he said.

"I don't mind."

Downstairs the phone rang. Sakura's father answered.

"Hello? Oh Sonomi, how have you been…What?…Oh no!…Is she alright? Should we go over there?…But how did she get there…she what?! OK, I'll get Sakura and drive straight there. Good-bye, Sonomi. And don't worry. I'm sure she'll come out, ok."

Sakura's father hung up.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Touya concerned.

"Touya, I need you stay and watch the house. Sakura and I have to go to the hospital," he said urgently.

"Is something wrong with Tomoyo?" Touya asked.

"Dead wrong. No pun intended," Sakura's father said darkly.

********************

Sakura and her father finally arrived to the hospital. They met Sonomi in the waiting room with a tear-streaked face.

"What's wrong with Tomoyo, Sonomi-san? Please tell me," Sakura pleaded.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Sonomi. Sakura's father shook his head.

"She overdosed on medicine."

"What?!"

"Yes. When one of the bodyguards came to see her they saw her lying on the floor with an empty aspirin bottle lying next to her. I don't even know why she would do such a thing! She always seemed so happy." She was about to break into tears again. "It's because I don't spend enough time with her, isn't it?" Sakura's father tried to comfort Sonomi. Sakura looked down with utter guilt. She started to cry. _Tomoyo-chan, you idiot, why did you have to go and do that?_ For a long time no one did anything but cry or try to cheer each other up. Sakura began to wish she hadn't treated her the way she had. If only…

The doctor soon came in and motioned them to come over.

"How is she doctor?" asked Sonomi. The doctor smiled.

"Tomoyo is fine. We had to take some procedures to revive her, but she came out all right."

"Oh, thank you!" Sonomi and Sakura said at the same time. Sakura's father smiled.

"May I go see her?" asked Sakura.

"I think she should see her mom first," said the doctor. Sonomi went into the room Tomoyo was staying in. After what seemed like an eternity, Sonomi came out and walked back to the waiting room.

"She's fine," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Would you like to see her now?" asked Sakura's father. Sakura nodded.

"I'll take you to her," said the doctor. Sakura followed him to Tomoyo's room. Sakura stood in front of the door.

"Should I?" she asked herself.

"Why not?" asked the doctor.

"Oh! Uh, Nevermind," she exclaimed with a sweatdrop. Sakura's pushed open the door and saw Tomoyo lying there staring at the ceiling. Tomoyo saw her and looked startled. Like she had been thinking.

"Sakura-chan?"

"May we be alone, please?" Sakura asked the doctor. The doctor nodded and left. Sakura went up to Tomoyo and sat down on the chair next to her. Tomoyo stood up to face Sakura.

"Tomoyo, you idiot, why did you that?" she asked with an angry tone.

Tomoyo looked away. 

"It appears I have angered you again," she said sadly.

"Darn right, you did! Why were trying to kill yourself?!" Sakura demanded.

"You wanted me out of your life, so I tried to do just that," she said. Sakura was stricken with guilt. Her angry tone became the innocent one Tomoyo has grown to know. The tone she missed hearing from Sakura. 

"I never wanted you out of my life."

"You said you didn't want to see me anymore. You totally ignored me, avoided me and never even acknowledged my existence," she began to choke on her own tears, "It hurt Sakura. It even hurt that after the way you've treated me, I still love you more than ever." Sakura couldn't take it any longer.

"Tomoyo-chan," she said catching Tomoyo's attention immediately. Tomoyo hadn't been called "Tomoyo-chan" for a very long time. Could it be?

"Don't ever do that again. Please. I care about you. I care about you more than anything in the entire world."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura surprised.

"I love you, Tomoyo-chan." Her eyes lit up.

"B-but I thought you…"

"I shouldn't have done that. Treated you like that. I was just afraid of what people may think. But now I realize it shouldn't matter. All I should care about is being with you."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with loving eyes. "Oh Sakura," she said, "I've been waiting forever for you to say that."

"And I bet you've been waiting forever for this too," Sakura said grinning. She lifted Tomoyo's chin and brought it closer to her face until…their lips met. Tomoyo's eyes grew wide. She hadn't expected this. Sakura. Actually kissing her. Sakura was surprised herself. It was the most passionate and loving kiss she had ever given. Unfortunately, the kiss had to be broken. For a while, they were speechless. Tomoyo touched her lips with her fingertips.

"Sakura-chan…I…I…" She couldn't contain herself. She threw her arms around Sakura and for the first time in a long time, she cried tears of joy. Sakura ran her fingers through Tomoyo's hair lovingly.

"Can you ever forgive me, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked.

"Of course, Sakura. I could never hate you. Only love you," she said. She raised her head, looked at Sakura, and kissed her again.

********************

 A few days later, everything was back to how it was. Chiharu and Rika had sat down for another day at school.

Rika was busy admiring Terada-sensei while Chiharu just looked bored. She looked around, watching her fellow classmates, seeing if they were paying attention. Until her eyes drew upon Sakura and Tomoyo. She nudged Rika violently.

"Hey! What was that for?" she yelled but in a low voice, so nobody would hear. Chiharu didn't say anything. She just pointed to Sakura and Tomoyo, smiling. Rika looked at them and soon, joined her in smiling. Sakura and Tomoyo were talking again. They were whispering to each other and giggling. They even paused just to gaze into each other's eyes. And under their desk, Chiharu saw something that was very pleasing to her. Sakura and Tomoyo. Holding hands. 

**_THE END_**

A/N: And so ends my very first yuri fic. Not only is this my first yuri fic, but my first Card Captor Sakura fic. Will I write more of these types or CCS fics? Who can say?

Syaoran: Hmph. Some fic. I barely got any screen time.

Eriol: At least you got screen time. I wasn't even in it!

Digiking: Heh, sorry guys.

Tai: And what about your Digimon fics? When are you gonna work on those?

Guilmon: Did you forget what the "digi" in "Digiking" came from?!

Syaoran: And what about us?

Eriol: Yeah!

Digiking: (sweatdrops) Hey, hey, hey guys. Relax! I'll get to all of you. Tai, Guilmon, I'll work on the digimon fics and Syaoran, Eriol, I promise to include you more if I write another CCS fic. Since Sakura and Tomoyo were the main focus of this one, I'll make you the main focus of the next one. (evil smirk) Perhaps feature you two in a yaoi relationship.

Syaoran: o.O;;

Eriol: o.O;;

Tai and Guilmon: (laughing their asses off)

Digiking: Why not? I already did yuri. Might as well do it's opposite.

Syaoran:…I think I'll pass.

Digiking: Good-night everybody!


End file.
